colins pain 3
by christinalovescolinmunro
Summary: do not read this if you are sensitive to rape the story takes a huge dark turn here


p style="text-align: center;"colins pain 3/p  
p style="text-align: center;"(WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"on the way back from dragcon colin felt guilty about musing about revenge. he decided to calm down and relax about how he truly feeled and decided to tone on what the other queens feeled about him. on the way back to his apartment he saw a brown haired man trying to hitchike. "hi im biqtch puddin i was at dragcon you can call me steven (his real name being steven diehl)." colin let steven in and they started driving. "can you take me near this allyway i can walk down it so you dont drive me to the hotel"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"colin nodded happily so far steven was being nice to him and nothin could go wrong. down the car ride colin started to talk about his feelings how he was never accepted. steven seemed to understand him and it made colin feel better. colin started to breakdown in tears and put his head on the wheel and all steven did was pat colins back. "you know steven you just dont understand how it feels to be like me. im a fucking drag queen whos being rejected because im not female enough. i could just redefine drag" steven didnt talk just nodding his head/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"once they reach the allyway it was dark at night. "hey colin can you walk me down to the hotel? i know this is a shortcut but its dark and scared" colin started to lead the way down the allly it was dark and murky. they kept stepping in puddles and all sorts of trash. each step into it everything became darker only the night sky staring down at them now. "steven, are you sure the hotel is thi-" steven suddenly put a hand around his mouth/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""shut the fuck up bitch you know whats good for you" steven laughed slamming colin onto the floor. colins body was in so much pain he couldnt even move. steven grabbed colin and slammed him down again pulling his paints back revealing colins hairy ass. "no stop! i dont bottom! dont rape me!" colin cried into the ground knowing nobody but steven could hear him. "you little bitch DONT TALK BACK TO ME" steven kicked colin in the head as he unzipped his pants taking out his six inch penis. he spread colins ass spitting into his hole slamming his penis into it./p  
p style="text-align: left;"colin could only scream silently as he felt his asshole being torn apart. "oh your bleeding bitch" he heard steven laugh an he couldnt even look back at what was going on. "stop... why..." colin wass breaking apart tears falling down his face as steven ravaged his hole like a filthy animal. colin only gripped his hands into the tiled ground his nails becoming chipped. he could feel steven pounding away as stevens tip hit his prostate gently. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"colin couldnt keep himself together and he cummed all in his pants. it didnt even feel good due to him being forcibly raped by steven. in a couple of minutes later steven cummed inside of colin pulling his length out covered in blood and semen "you stupid bitch you bled everywhere" steven zipped his pants up leaving colin on the ground broken. the revenge thoughts returned to colin he wanted more than revenge he wanted them to feel his pain he wanted them to feel upset he wanted them to be traumatised. colin dressed himself up once more starting to laugh insanely to the sky. he will make them all feel pain. they needed to feel his pain/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"the next week was a blur ryan maslow (also known as abhora) heard about what happened and listened to colin. the only thing ryan could note was colin laughing maniacally here and there. he was disturbed by how colin was acting and even asked him if colin wanted to tell the police and colin only said "no.. they don't make them feel enough pain" at this moment ryan knew he couldnt help colin much and left colin in his apartment and flew back to atlanta. steven was still not found after he raped colin assumbily he took a boat back to america. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"that night colin grabbed a knife and started to slice his left arm causing it to bleed he soon moved his lighter and started to burn the wound making himself feel more pain. he started to fantaize how others would feel in this situation from the pain they experienced. his asshole had stopped bleeding after awhile. no one but ryan believed he was raped by steven and started making fun of him calling him "crazy lunatic" which drove colin more mad. he kept the door locked and never exited his apartment unless he needed to. he rocked back and forth on his beds laughing in fantasy how people will suffer soon. he went to his kitchn and took out his knife once more it shining in the moonlight./p  
p style="text-align: left;"they will pay/p 


End file.
